all through the night
by arliee
Summary: We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night. —lyredy.


**title:** all through the night  
><strong>summary:<strong> We have no past, we won't reach back. Keep with me forward all through the night.  
><strong>rating:<strong> k  
><strong>note:<strong> hello! it's been awhile. i've been pretty busy with school and other things, but i felt like writing tonight. not gonna lie, even though they barely interact, i think lyon and meredy are the absolute cutest. i blame blamedorange on tumblr, hehe.

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_Smoke._

_Destruction._

_Her tiny hands were trembling as she clenched them into fists, her nails digging sharp, crescent-shaped indentations into the soft skin of her palms. Every breath drawn from her lips was accompanied by a quiver, her breaths growing shorter, growing desperate. _

_Why? She had wanted to ask. What great sins have I committed to receive such a retribution? She wanted to voice her feeble inquisitions, but her voice failed her. All she could do was stand in horror and watch the scene before her._

_Short, magenta strands fell over her eyes, and with shaking fingers, she pushed them sloppily behind her ear. The smoke permeating the air brushed against her eyes and evaded her nostrils; she felt a sharp sting as more tears began to form, and she brought her hand up once more, furiously wiping at her eyes. Tiny feet that belonged to her stepped through and over the rubble, the shattered stone and brick that was scattered everywhere and anywhere._

_For the absolute first time since the beginning of the devastation, Meredy lifted her vulnerable, viridian gaze from the ground, allowing it to rake over the damage that lay before her._

_This time, she didn't dare stop the tears._

_The sobs wracked her fragile body, her heart wrenching and chest heaving with every cry that fell from her lips. Tears slid down her cheeks in a crystal veil, trickling from her chin and plunging to the dirt ground._

_._

_._

_._

"_Everything's fine now."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Won't you stop crying?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_She'll live on."_

.

.

.

The bed sheets rumpled as Meredy jolted up, her eyes wide and breathing labored. Where was she again? She took a moment to let her stare rove around her surroundings. Alabaster walls darkened under the murky hues of the night sky seeping through the window, familiar furniture– she was in her room.

Her room, she reminded herself. Not _there_.

As her tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips, she managed to relax her breathing down to a soft wind; however, mere seconds passed before she felt her lips elicit a familiar tremor. The feeling of her heart clenching painfully greeted her like an old friend, and before she could stop herself, she began to weep. _How foolish_, she thought. What had given her the idea that she could possibly outrun her demons and leave them behind?

The room was quiet, save for the outside wind caressing the cool glass of the window and her muffled sobs. Her form was hunched over, her legs folded and head in her hands as her shoulders shook with each whimper that passed her lips.

_Alone._

A word she felt all too attached to.

Her thoughts were too loud, it seemed, because it was not at all long before she once again heard the sound of the sheets crinkling and felt a pair of warm, muscular arms snuck around her ribcage, encasing her body in a protective shelter. Her back was pressed against the smooth ridges of a beautiful chest, the warmth of another body bleeding through her thin layer of clothes.

"Was it the dream again?" A deep voice rasped in her ear. She nodded shakily, unable to pour her trust into her voice.

Without another word, those arms turned her body around so that she was met with disheveled locks that glinted a magnificent hue of ivory in the moonlight, and eyes that were dark in appearance, but bright in ambience. His long, deft fingers traced a path upwards, feathering touches across the skin of her neck, until he stopped to gently grasp her jawline. The tears continued to fall, leaving wet trails in their wake, but nevertheless, she kept her eyes firmly on his.

"You had your hair pulled up," Lyon began, his thumb lightly rubbing patterns on her cheek, wiping away the tears she had shed. "You were wearing a sundress; the white one. And you were smiling. God, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wanted to see it again."

Meredy shut her eyes and let her head fall so that it was resting in the crook of his neck; his hands traveled down to the small of her back, stroking her through the fabric of her night shirt. "You had such curious eyes. They had a tinge of sadness to them, but they were also hopeful. Like you'd seen darker places, but decided not to give up on the world yet."

One of his hands raised to comb through her unkempt tresses, the tips of his fingers neatly brushing them into place.

"But I think the thing that I was most drawn to was your radiance. You were such a luminous sight, I couldn't help but feel like I paled in comparison, like you outshone even the sun." He chuckled. "That's when I realized I was a goner." A contented sigh tumbled from her parted lips, grazing his neck in a hot pant of breath. The damp streaks left behind by her tears were beginning to dry, both her tears and her heartache erstwhile.

"And before I knew it, I was so in love with you, there was no turning back." Just like that, Lyon continued his reverent whispers, his words acting as a shield protecting her from the dark corners of her past.

She fell asleep to the sound of his adoration amplified by his beating heart.


End file.
